


What Do They Mean?

by Angelstar626



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Marvel - Freeform, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar626/pseuds/Angelstar626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: When something significant in your life happens or is about to happen you get a tattoo and you have to figure out what it means<br/>Reader keeps on getting tattoos but has never been able to figure out what they mean until now.<br/>I’ll probably do reader inserts with a bunch of my favorite characters from different fandoms to start but I will take requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Just to help you out a bit in case you’ve never read a reader insert before  
> Y/N= Your name or nickname/preferred name  
> Y/L/N= Your last name  
> Y/F/N= Your full name  
> Y/M/N= Your middle name  
> Y/F/C= Your favorite color  
> Y/E/C= Your eye color  
> Y/H/C= Your hair color  
> Y/H/L= Your hair length  
> Y/S/C= Your skin color  
> F/N= Friends name  
> Hope that helps now onto the story!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When something significant in your life happens or is about to happen you get a tattoo and you have to figure out what it means   
> Reader keeps on getting tattoos but has never been able to figure out what they mean until now.  
> I’ll probably do reader inserts with a bunch of my favorite characters from different fandoms to start but I will take requests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to help you out a bit in case you’ve never read a reader insert before   
> Y/N= Your name or nickname/preferred name  
> Y/L/N= Your last name  
> Y/F/N= Your full name  
> Y/M/N= Your middle name  
> Y/F/C= Your favorite color  
> Y/E/C= Your eye color  
> Y/H/C= Your hair color  
> Y/H/L= Your hair length  
> Y/S/C= Your skin color  
> F/N= Friends name  
> Hope that helps now onto the story!!!!

You felt the slight burning sensation that you had become accustomed to it meant you were getting a new tattoo. You could feel the burning on your left hip and you were excited to find out what the tattoo was excited with the new mystery of trying to find out what it means. You had never figured out what the majority of your tattoos mean but you had figured out some of them like the one you got when you got accepted to University it was the school’s logo pretty self-explanatory or the one when your heart got broken for the first time it was just a broken heart again pretty easy to figure out. You were currently out with your best friend since elementary school at your favorite restaurant for lunch.  
“Okay what’s up your suddenly really excited” She asks (feel free to change the pronouns if your best friend is a male). You turn towards her to answer her question but she answers it for you.   
“You got another didn’t you” She asks you just nod with a giant grin on your face.   
“Well go check it out I’ll still be here” She says smiling at you and ushering you away you get up and nearly run to the bathroom you pull your pants down slightly just enough to see your hip you look at a little confused it’s a very detailed hammer it’s quite beautiful you must admit. You feel like you’ve seen it before but you can’t recall where. You pull you pants back up and head back your friend.  
“Well what is it” She asks excited  
“It’s a very detailed hammer” You say  
“A hammer? Interesting” She says  
“Where is it” She asks  
“My left hip” You reply  
“Can I see it” She asks  
“Yeah sure” You say standing up and going to sit beside her you pull the top of your pants down to just underneath the tattoo she looks at it confused but amazed. F/N didn’t have very many tattoos of course there was the one from when she met you and the one when she met her fiancée and a couple others but not like you, you seemed to get a new tattoo at least once a month you were covered in them and at least ¾ of them were unsolved mysteries.   
“I feel like I’ve seen this before but I don’t remember where” She says  
“I know I had the same thought” You say  
“Well I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon” She says smiling at you. You fix your pants than pay for your meal. You both get up and walk out of the restaurant. You look up to the sky to see a portal with aliens coming out of it  
“What the fuck is that” You say pointing up at it your friend looks up and gasps.  
“Holy shit we’re being invaded by aliens” She says. You grab her arm and pull her to hide behind a car to conceal yourselves a little. New York is chaos there are bodies and rubble everywhere. Suddenly the car you were hiding behind is flung away and there’s a purple alien in front of you. You scream but don’t move you’re paralysed with fear the alien raises his gun to shoot you and you close your eyes. You hear a crunch and a scream you open your eyes to see a man standing in front of you with his hand out for you to take. You grab his hand and look at him he’s a very handsome man with long blond hair and beautiful cerulean blue eyes with a little stubble he’s very well built and highly muscled that’s when you notice the hammer he’s holding. You gasp and look back up to him.  
“It’s you” You say  
“What is something the matter” He asks  
“No but the hammer it’s yours” You say  
“Yes it is Mjölnir. Why do you know it” He asks  
“Yes I do” You say  
“How do you know of my hammer” He asks well more like threatens  
“It’s one of my tattoos I just got it before I came outside” You say  
“Show me” He replies. You pull the waistband of your pants down to show him the tattoo. He looks at the tattoo then back to his hammer he does this a couple times.   
“Yes I believe it is the same hammer. I am Thor Odinson of Asgard” He says   
“I’m Y/F/N of New York” You say with a giggle. He picks up your hand and bends down to kiss your knuckles you blush a little at the act.  
“Pleasure to meet you Lady Y/N but I must return to the battle I will come find you when it is over until then go to Stark Tower you will be safe there tell them of me and if you feel necessary show them the tattoo” He says walking away. You turn to your friend.  
“Well then shall we got to Stark Towers” She says. You grab her arm and you both make your way to the Tower. After several minutes of running and dodging obstacles and aliens you make your way into Stark Tower which happens to be the only building still intact. You and your friend head over to the receptionist.  
“Hi um Thor told me to meet him here and that my friend and I would be safe here” You tell the lady.  
“Okay and how do I know you’re telling me the truth” She says  
“Well I happen to have his hammer tattooed on me as one of the significant points in my life and he just saved us if you turn around you’ll see us” You say pointing to the TV behind her head which is showing video footage of you and Thor talking and him kissing your knuckles.  
“Alright but I would still like to see the tattoo just for proof” She says you walk around the desk and show her the tattoo. She nods and lets you and your friend through. You head to the elevator and wait for it to show up. When the doors open you enter but pause not knowing which floor to go to as he didn’t specify.  
“Hello Miss Y/L/N how may I be of assistance to you” a robotic like voice says  
“Who are you” You ask  
“I am J.A.R.V.I.S. and AI built by Mr. Stark to help with all things.” He says  
“Okay and how do you know me” You ask  
“Mr. Thor stopped by and informed me of you stay here” He replies  
“Okay then well did he by any chance mention which floor to meet him on” You ask looking over at your best friend to see she’s just as confused as you are.  
“He did not but I suggest the top floor as that is where the Avengers will meet once they have won the battle” JARVIS says  
“Thank you JARVIS” You say before hitting the button for the top floor  
“You are welcome Miss Y/L/N” He says  
“Well that was weird” Your friend says  
“Very but in a good way” You say. The doors open and you step into the room.  
“Woah” Your friend says  
“Yeah this place is awesome” You say walking around and looking at the different things. You spot the bar and head over pouring a drink for yourself and your friend you hand her the drink making your way to the couch and sitting down you look at the coffee table for a remote to turn on the TV.  
“Uh JARVIS which remote turns on the TV” You ask  
“The one in the middle Miss Y/L/N” He says  
“Thanks JARVIS” You say picking it up as soon as you press the power button something smashes through the window. You scream and duck down hiding behind the couch.  
“Enough” someone screams  
“You are, all of you beneath me” the guy says  
“I am a God you dull creature. And I will not be bullied by…” the person continues but never finishes their sentence you hear something being smacked around.  
“Puny God” You hear another voice say then footsteps walking away. You peek out from your spot to see a guy lying in the floor. You rush over to him and kneel beside him.  
“Oh my god are you okay” You ask him  
“Yes I’ll be fine” He says. You help him sit up and drag him towards the steps so he has something to lean on.  
“Lady Y/N get away from him” You hear Thor say. You turn around and see the Avengers standing in front of you pointing their weapons at the guy.  
“Thor he’s injured he needs to go to a hospital” You say  
“Wait you know her” Tony Stark says  
“Yes I saved her she has Mjolnir tattooed on her” He says. They all look at you  
“Not by choice it’s a significant point in my life” You say  
“Y/N he is a bad man he is the cause of all this destruction please move away” He says. You look down at the guy again but move away and stand by Thor.  
“If it’s all the same to you, I’ll have that drink now” He says with a chuckle. Hulk punches him and knocks him out.  
“Okay I have a few questions for you” Tony says to you  
“Um alright ask away I have nothing to hide” You say  
“How did you get in here” He asks  
“Um Thor told me to come here and that I would be safe here” You say  
“Yes but how did you physically get in my living room” He says  
“JARVIS let us in” You say  
“Who’s us” Captain America asks  
“My best friend and I she was with me when Thor saved us and I wasn’t going to leave her out there” You say  
“Okay and final question can I see the tattoo” Tony asks you sigh but nor you pull down the waistband of your pants to show them the tattoo. Tony gets really close to look at it then at the hammer then back to your tattoo.  
“So Thor is a significant point in your life” Hawkeye asks  
“I guess. I don’t know if it’s because he save me or if it means something else. F/N got a tattoo when she met her fiancé so it could mean something more but it might just mean me being alive after that is significant” You say  
“If you’ll excuse us I would like to talk to Lady Y/N” Thor says putting his hand on your back to lead you somewhere more private. He leads you to an empty room.  
“Lady Y/N I wish to discuss this tattoo with you” Thor says  
“You can just call me Y/N and what do you want to talk about?” You ask  
“What does this tattoo mean. We do not have them on Asgard” He says  
“Well the tattoos are usually very rare and you get them when a significant point in your life happens. So everyone is born with one as being born is a significant point and normally after that you get them when you get accepted to University or get an important job or meet someone important like the person you’ll marry or your best friend. I’m apparently the exception as I get at least one each month” You say  
“So your life has a lot of significance” Thor says  
“Yeah I guess you could see it that way” You say smiling up at him  
“So what does your tattoo mean for us” He says  
“Well like I said it could just be that being saved was a significant moment or it could mean that we’re meant to be together” You say   
“You are very beautiful Y/N and it would be an honour to be your lover” Thor say you blush at that.  
“You are very handsome yourself Thor and I would love to get to know you more” You smiling. He places a hand under your chin and tilts you head up placing a kiss upon your lips.  
“I must return to Asgard for a while to return the Tesseract and Loki but when I return I will come find you and we shall be together I promise” He says  
“Can I come with you to send you off” You say  
“Of course and I shall talk to Brother Tony and see if I can acquire accommodations for you hear in his Tower. That when I return I will know where you are” He says  
“Okay thank you Thor” You say hugging him. You walk out of the room with him following behind you.  
“So what‘s the verdict” Captain America says  
“We’re going to try to work things out when he returns from Asgard” You say smiling while grabbing his hand and leaning your head on his arm.   
“Congratulations Y/N” Black Widow says  
“Oh I have a question for you all” You say  
“Okay what is it” Tony asks  
“What are your actually names because I only know Mr. Stark” You say  
“Call me Tony” Tony says  
“Steve Rogers nice to meet you” Captain America says sticking his hand out you shake his hand.  
“Natasha Romanov” Black Widow says  
“Clint Barton” Hawkeye says  
“Bruce Banner I might look different know I’m the Hulk” some other guy says  
“Nice to meet you all I’m Y/N and who’s he” You say pointing to the guy knocked out on the ground  
“That is Loki my adopted brother” Thor says  
“Okay cool well nice to meet you all but I should be getting home. If my apartment is still intact anyways” You say heading for the elevator  
Nonsense stay the night here we’re going out for shawarma in a bit anyways” Tony says  
“Thank you Tony that’s very kind of you” You say  
“We should all go get changed into clothes that aren’t destroyed or ripped” Steve says they all get up and head to places to get changed.  
“So you’re dating the God of Thunder now” F/N says  
“Yeah I guess are you coming with us to get shawarma (Shawarma is a Levantine Arab meat preparation, where lamb, chicken, turkey, beef, veal, or mixed meats are placed on a spit, and may be grilled for as long as a day)” You ask   
“Nah I’m really tired plus one of us needs to go see if our apartment is still intact I’ll see you tomorrow” She says walking over and hugging you.  
“Alright night F/N love you” You say as she heads to the elevator. You sit on the couch waiting for them to finish getting ready. When they’re all ready you ask the obvious question.  
“So what are we doing with him” You ask pointing to Loki  
“We have a cell that will hold him for a couple day till Thor takes him back to Asgard” Tony says  
“Okay cool so Shawarma anyone” You say they all laugh.


	2. Steve Rogers/Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some good old American fun ;)

You’re just tying on your apron for your job at your café when you feel the slight burning on your upper arm signifying another tattoo you look around for Amy your employee you see her at the till. You walk over to her.   
“Hey Amy can you cover for like 5 minutes I need to go to the bathroom” You tell her she’s more of a sister now she’s been working for you since you opened the joint 5 years ago.  
“Yeah sure Y/N” She says you smile at her heading to the staff washroom in the back you pull your arm out of your sleeve to see a circular shield with 3 rings and a star in the middle. You know you’ve seen it before but can’t remember it right now. You put your arm back in your sleeve and head back out to the café.   
“I’ll sever tables if you take cash” You tell Amy picking up a notepad she nods at you and you head over to a booth of 6, 5 guys and 1 girl.   
“Hey y’all my name’s Y/N I’ll be your server today what can I getcha” You ask with a polite smile on your face.  
“I’ll take a caramel latte and a blueberry muffin” A guy with styled brown hair and a little of a beard asks  
“Of course how about you” You ask the man sitting beside him who is also a brunette but his hair is messy and he’s wearing glasses.  
“Um I’ll take a camomile tea with a cranberry scone” He asks  
“Sure thing hon” You say turning to look at the lady who has short fiery red hair and green eyes  
“A black coffee for me and a chocolate cookie” She says   
“Okay” You say now looking at the tall man with long blonde hair and bright cerulean blue eyes  
“I’ll also have a coffee” He says  
“alright any milk or sugar, sugar” You ask him  
“No thank you Lady Y/N” He says  
“Alright anything to eat for you” You ask the same man  
“Do you have pop tarts” He asks  
“No but we have freshly baked strudel” You say with a chuckle  
“I will have one of this strudel” He says  
“Okay what flavor, We have apple, blueberry, pumpkin, cherry, chocolate, cheese, cranberry” You ask  
“Cherry please” He says  
“Okay dokie” You say  
“How bout you love” You ask looking at the dirty blonde  
“Just a black coffee for me please” He says with a polite nod  
“Sure thing and anything for you handsome” You ask the guy with short military style blonde hair with blue eyes. He blushes at your comment  
“Um just a lemonade and a slice of apple pie please” He says  
“Sure thing they’ll be out soon you say. Heading back over to Amy to give her the order.  
“Whoa big order” She says  
“Yeah let me know when it’s done kay?” You say  
“Yeah sure” She says. You head to a few other tables getting refiles and cleaning some other tables that are empty collecting tips and what not. You hear the bell and head to the counter to grab the tray you walk over to the booth.  
“Okay I got a caramel latte and blueberry muffin” You say  
“Right here” the guy with the beard says  
“Okay and 3 black coffee’s one with a cherry strudel and one with a chocolate cookie” You say 3 hands go up the dirty blonde the red head and the long haired blond.  
“The strudel is mine as well” The blonde says  
“The cookie’s mine” The red head says  
“Okay and camomile tea with a cranberry scone” You say the guy with the messy brown hair takes it from you  
“Which means the lemonade and apple pie is yours” You say placing it in front of the guy with short blond hair.  
“Thank you mam” He says  
“No problem love” You say heading back to the counter.  
“That guy was totally checking you out” Amy says  
“Which one” You say standing on the other side of the counter with her.  
“The one on the end with the short blond hair” She says  
“Yeah no way he’s way out of my league” You say  
“No he’s not you’re super gorgeous Y/N if anything you’re out of his league” She says  
“Thanks Amy” You say  
“You should give him your number” She says  
“No I can’t” You say  
“Why not” She says  
“Because it’s unprofessional and I’m not some desperate teenage girl” You say  
“Whatever” She says rolling her eyes at you. You head back to the table.  
“Anything else I can get for folks? “You ask  
“Um yeah how about your number” The guy with the styled brown hair says  
“Don’t remember that being on the menu maybe you should get some glasses” You say with a smile  
“Can I get you anything else” You say looking at the rest of the group.  
“No thank you mam just the bill please” the guy with short blonde hair says  
“Okay just head up to Amy at the register and she’ll ring you up” You with a smile heading your other customers. You look back to see Amy’s not at the cash you jog over to it to help the man.  
“Sorry about that she’s usually here” You say punching in the items  
“No problem I’m Steve by the way Steve Rogers.” He says  
“Nice to meet you Steve. You total is 21.50”You say. He hand you 25 dollars and you give him back 3.50 in change  
“Here’s your change Sir have a nice day. Come back anytime” You say smiling at him  
“Thanks and you too” He say walking out the door with his friends.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~1 WEEK LATER+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
It’s about quarter to 11 and you were starting to close up when someone walks in. You look up and see it’s the Avengers you recognise 4 of them as part of the group that was in here a week ago.  
“Hey guys you want the usual” You ask. The group had individually been coming in here for a week sometimes in pairs  
“Yeah sure” Tony says  
“You guys can change in the back if you want those outfits don’t look particularly comfortable.  
“Thanks Y/N” Natasha says they all nod at you and head to the back you gasp when you see the shield on Captain America’s back they turn around afraid something had happened to you.  
“Y/N what’s wrong” Bruce asks  
“The shield” you say pointing to Steve  
“What about it” Clint asks  
“It’s one of my Life Tattoos” You say  
“Let’s see” Steve says you roll up your sleeve to show it to them. They all gather around looking back and forth between the tattoo and the shield.  
“Yeah definitely the same shield” Tony says   
“We’ll leave you two to talk” Nat says ushering everyone into the back  
“What does this mean” He asks  
“ It could mean a lot of things really. I have to figure out the meaning and when I do it’ll become colored” You say  
“Huh well how come I don’t have any” He asks  
“They only started appearing around 30-40 years ago while you were still frozen” You say  
“My generation was the first to be born with them no one really knows exactly what they are or where they came from but that’s why Nat knew what I was talking about because they’re from my generation so they were born with them Tony missed out on them by about 5 years and same for Bruce and Clint they don’t have them on Asgard which explains Thor.” You say  
“How do you find out the meaning” He asks  
“I don’t really know. I guess you’re just supposed to know” You say  
“And what do you think it means” He asks  
“That we’re meant to be” You say you feel a tingling sensation where your tattoo is and look down to see that it’s colored red white and blue like his shield.  
“Huh well I guess you were right” He says. He puts his hand on your lower back and pulls you forward crushing his lips against yours you kiss him back and tangle one of your hands in his hair while the other one rests on his chest his other hand is tangled in your hair. You break apart at the sound of cheers and whistling. You look over to see the freshly cleaned Avengers in the door way. You blush and hide your face in Steve’s chest as he chuckles and kisses the top of your head.  
“So are you guys a thing now” Tony asks  
“Yeah I guess we are” You say looking up at Steve he looks down at you and winks placing a loving kiss on your lips.


	3. Tony Stark/Iron Man

You were sitting at your desk doing work when you felt the slight stinging sensation on your lower back that you’ve become accustomed to. It signified that you had gotten a new Life Tattoo. You walk to the bathroom to check out the tattoo. You make sure that no one is in the bathroom first then walk to the mirror and lift up the back of your shirt. You let out a groan of annoyance when you see what the tattoo is of. Right in the center of your lower back is the Iron Man mask it looks like you got a tramp stamp of it. Of course the tattoo has to be about the man who annoyed you to no end. Now you had never really met the famous Tony Stark personally but you had seen him around a lot. With your boss being a good friend of Tony’s and you being his assistant you’ve been around him a lot and talked to him a lot over the phone. Tony has never been rude to you or anything but he was always so cocky and arrogant and narcissistic and it really pissed you off. You pulled your shirt back down and headed back to your desk. You finished reserving a table at a restaurant for your boss and the aforementioned billionaire. You walk over to your boss’ office to make sure he didn’t need anything else before you left for your house.  
“Actually Y/N could you personally drop off these files to Tony Stark and only to him not to an assistant.” Your boss Mr. Hill said  
“Of course Sir. Is there anything else you need me to do or am I free to go home after dropping the files off?” You ask  
“No that’s all. Thank you and have a good night Ms. L/N” Mr. Hill replies  
“Thank you Sir and you as well” You reply before leaving the office with the files and driving over to Stark Tower. You walk over to the receptionist who just so happens to be a good friend of yours.  
“Hey F/N Mr. Hill sent me over to drop these files off directly to Mr. Stark is he around” You ask your friend.  
“Yeah he’s in his office up on floor 20” She replies. You nod at her and walk over to the elevator. You push the button for floor 20 and wait. The doors open and you walk over to Tony’s office door. You knock and he invites you in.  
“Who are you?” He asks looking up a look of confusion on his face like he knows you but can’t remember why.  
“Hello Mr. Stark my name is Y/N L/N I’m Mr. Hill’s assistant he asked me to deliver these files directly to you.” You say staying by the door until he invites you over to give him the files. He stands up and walks over to you.  
“Well Ms. L/N it’s a pleasure to meet you” He says sticking his hand out to shake yours. You fumble with the files and end up dropping them on the floor. You bend down to pick them up and Tony bends down to help you a couple seconds later.  
“So are you a fan of Iron Man?” He asks  
“Not really no offense but why do you ask?” You reply  
“I just figured you were considering you have a tramp stamp of my mask” He says with a smirk on his face. You frown in confusion before remembering the life tattoo.  
“Oh no it’s one of my Life Tattoos I just got it a couple of hours ago actually.” You say  
“Huh interesting I just got one myself actually maybe they’re connected.” He says  
“Well what is it?” You ask. He pulls up his shirt and on his side where his ribs stick out a little there is a tattoo in the shape of your birthmark. You let out a little laugh.  
“I’m guessing you know what it is?” He asks  
“Yeah it’s a tattoo of my birthmark” You say  
“Well I guess we’ll be important to each other” He says giving you a smile.  
“I guess we will be” You reply returning the smile.  
“Hi I’m Anthony Stark but most people just call me Tony” He says sticking his hand out.  
“I’m Y/N L/N but most people just call me N/N” You say shaking his hand.  
“So how about I pick you up tomorrow at 7 so we can get to know each other better” He says  
“Yeah I’d like that” You say you grab a piece of paper and write down your phone number and address.  
“Okay here is my cell number and my address.” I say handing him the paper  
“See you tomorrow” He says you smile at him and turn to leave.  
“Hey Y/N” He calls after you  
“Yeah Tony” You say turning around  
“I still need those files” He says with a grin.  
“Right” You say with a laugh and walk back over to give him the files.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+ THE NEXT NIGHT~+~+~+~+~+~+  
You get home from work at 5 and jump into a shower to get ready for your date with Iron Man himself. You wash your hair and shave. You get out of the shower and dry off you but on some lotion so your skin stays smooth. You look through your closet for something to wear. You decide on a little black dress with long sleeves. You accessorise with a red leather belt and a pair of black heels. You apply some light natural eye make-up but then go for a bold red lipstick. You check the time and see that it’s 6:55 you do a quick spritz of your favorite perfume and grab your black clutch and walk down to your living room to wait for Tony. When you get down the doorbell rings. You get up to answer it and standing in front of you is Tony Stark dressed in a black tuxedo with a bouquet of red roses.  
“You look absolutely stunning Y/N” Tony says handing you the roses. You blush at his compliment.  
“Thank you Tony. You look pretty handsome yourself.” You tell him  
“Come in for a second while I put these in some water.” You say opening the door more. You walk over to the kitchen and put the roses in a vase then fill it up with water.  
“You ready to go now?” Tony asks you nod your head and follow behind him you leave your house and lock the door behind you. He offers you his arm and you link yours through his. He leads you to a black limo waiting outside your house. He opens the door for you and you shuffle in he enters the car and closes the door behind him. He pours a glass of champagne for each of you and you make some small talk will sipping on your champagne. You get to the restaurant and notice how fancy it is. You and Tony are escorted to your table and continue talking. You finish your meal and continue about everything until they have to kick you out because the restaurant is closing. You and Tony decide to take a walk in the park. Tony finally drops you back off at your house at 1. He walks you to your door.  
“Thank you Tony I had a wonderful time tonight” You tell him  
“I did too Y/N maybe we can do it again sometime?” He asks  
“I’d love too” You say smiling up at him. He leans down and places his lips on yours. The kiss is sweet and simple and wonderful. You break the kiss.  
“Goodnight Tony” You say unlocking your door.  
“Goodnight Y/N” He says giving you a kiss on the cheek. He walks down the path back to his car. You enter your house smiling. You get ready for bed and go to sleep with a smile on your face.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+ 1 MONTH LATER~+~+~+~+~+~+  
You’re standing in the elevator with Tony going up to the Avengers Tower. You’ve been dating Tony for about a month now and you’re incredibly nervous because you’re about to meet the Avengers the people who are like family to Tony.  
“You don’t have to be so nervous Y/N they’re just normal people” He tells you  
“They’re not just normal people Tony!” You exclaim  
“They’re like your family. Plus 2 of them are ex assassins 2 of them are super soldiers 1 of them turns into a giant green rage machine and 2 of them are GODS TONY!” You say frantically  
“How am I ever going to get the approval of freaking gods!” You say  
“You don’t need their approval” Tony tells you reassuringly  
“Yes I do! I know you value their opinion a lot Tony” You say  
“Look just be yourself and they’ll love you plus they’ll see how happy you make me.” He says  
“Okay yeah maybe you’re right” You say  
“Are you okay now” He asks  
“Yeah I am” You say while nodding your head  
“Good because we’re here” He says just as the door opens. You turn around to see a bunch of people sitting on couches and chairs and a few standing.  
“Is this her?” A woman with short red hair says you believe this one is Natasha  
“Yes this is Y/N my girlfriend” He replies while wrapping an arm around your waist he pulls you forwards towards the group. They all stand up ready to greet you.  
“Hi I’m Y/N!” You say  
“I think I already know most of you but introductions would definitely help” You say  
“Hi I’m Steve” A man with short blonde hair says shaking your hand  
“Nice to meet you” You say giving him a smile.  
“James but you can call me Bucky” the man beside Steve says  
“Pleasure” You reply shaking his hand as well  
“I’m Natasha” The woman you thought was Natasha says  
“Hi” You say moving to the next person  
“Hi I’m Bruce” A nerdy looking guy says waving at you  
“Hello” You reply waving back  
“Hey nice to meet you I’m Sam Wilson” A black man says smiling at you  
“Nice to meet you as well” You reply shaking his hand  
“Hello Lady Y/N I am Thor Odinson of Asgard” A tall man with long blond hair says  
“Pleasure to meet you” You say you stick your hand out to shake his but he takes your hand and kisses your knuckles a light blush dusts your cheeks at the action.  
“I am Loki Laufeyson. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance” A man with raven hair and piercing green eyes says repeating the same action as Thor.  
“The pleasure is mine” You say  
“Hello Ms. L/N I am Vision” A man (you think) says hovering slightly above the floor.  
“Hello Vision” You say bowing your head in respect  
“I am Wanda” A woman with long red hair and a thick accent says  
“Pleasure to meet you” You tell her  
“I’m Clinton but everyone just calls me Clint” A man with sandy brown hair says dropping from the ceiling.  
“Oh jeez that scared me. Hi! Nice to meet you Clint” You say  
“I think that’s everyone” Tony says turning to look at you.  
“It looks like it unless there are more people hiding up in the ceiling” You say  
“Wonderful well now that you’ve met everyone how about some food” Tony say everyone agrees and we all cram into the elevator  
“So where are we going?” Tony asks everyone starts talking over each other about where they should eat. You look at Tony panicking because the small space and everyone arguing in making you nervous.  
“Okay shh its okay Y/N you’re gonna be fine it’s okay just listen to the sound of my voice okay breath with me.” Tony says grabbing your shoulders and turning you to face him recognising the warning signs of a panic attack. He looks into your eyes.  
“Okay inhale” Tony says breathing in deeply you try to follow him  
“exhale” he says breathing out. He tries this a few more times but he sees it’s not working you can feel a few tears dripping down your cheeks and everyone arguing is making it worse. He brings your head to his chest so you can listen to his heart beat and hopes the steady rhythm helps calm you  
“Everyone shut the hell up” He shouts. Everyone quiets and turns to looks at the 2 of you. With you being cradled into Tony’s chest with tear stains on your cheeks  
“Is she okay” Steve asks concerned  
“She will be it’s just the small space and all the arguing started a panic attack” He said for you. You slowly steadied your breathing and matched it to the rise and fall of Tony’s chest.  
“I’m okay now” You say taking a step back and wiping the tears from your eyes.  
“Where do you want to go Y/N?” Sam asks you  
“Um I know of this dinner that no one really goes to so you won’t have to worry about being recognized. It has pretty good food and the milkshakes there are the best” You say  
“Sounds perfect” Tony says placing a kiss on you temple. You smile up at him and everyone else nods in agreement. You all exit the elevator and head to the garage.  
“Here Y/N you drive” Tony says tossing you the keys. You continue walking but stop when you don’t hear the mass amount of footsteps behind you. You turn around to see all the others have stopped and are gapping at you.  
“What?” You ask confused  
“He lets you drive his car?” Nat asks  
“Yeah all the time why?” You reply  
“He never lets anyone drive any of them” Clint says  
“Yeah not even me” Steve adds  
“Really?” You say surprised. They all nod  
“What did you do to get him to let you drive them?” Sam asks  
“I just asked him one time if I could drive because he didn’t know where we were going” You say confused as to why he doesn’t let the others drive.  
“He must really love you” Bruce says  
“You think?” You ask  
“Definitely” Steve replies you smile at them and turn back around to head to Tony’s car you get in the driver’s side and start the car. You drive the car to the diner on the east side of town. You open the door and walk in with all the people behind you.  
"майка баща” You call out when you enter  
“Ahh Y/N моята дъщеря” Your father says as he comes out from the kitchen  
“What language was that?” You hear Tony whisper to someone behind you  
“I believe it was Bulgarian” someone replies  
“Hello Papa!” You say giving your father a hug  
“Papa this is my boyfriend Anthony and some of his friends” You say. They all awkwardly wave  
“Papa” Tony says nervously  
“Yes Tony this is my parents diner” You say  
“Why didn’t you tell me” He whispers  
“Well if I’m meeting your family then you’re meeting mine” You tell him  
“Um It’s nice to meet you sir” Tony says attempting to shake his hand your father pulls him into a hug. Your mother exits the kitchen then and rushes over to you.  
“Mama” You exclaim running over to your mother  
“Oh Y/N моето бебе” She says hugging you  
“I missed you my child” She says  
“I missed you to mama” You say  
“Mama I want you to meet someone” You say pulling her over to Tony.  
“Mama this is my boyfriend Anthony” You say  
“Ah this is the boy you’ve told me all about” She says  
“Hello mam it’s nice to meet you” Tony says. Your mother pulls him into a hug and kisses both of his cheeks. She whispers something in his ear and he whispers something back. They let go of each other and you guide the group over to a couple of booths. You end up sitting with Tony, Steve, Bucky, Nat and Bruce.  
“So you speak Bulgarian?” Bucky asks  
“Yes I do and a couple other languages.” You say  
“Like what?” Nat asks curious  
“Um I know Russian, German, Spanish, Romanian and Italian” You say  
“Te iubesc Tony?” Nat asks you in Romanian  
"Cu toată inima mea. El ma face foarte fericit” You reply blushing  
“What did she ask? I heard my name” Tony says  
“I asked if she loves you” Nat says  
“Oh… What did you say” He asks you  
“I said with all my heart. He makes me very happy” You smiling up at him  
“Ti amo anch'io. Con tutto il mio cuore” He says in Italian. He leans down and pecks your lips.  
“Okay we should order” You say. Everyone orders and you all chat and enjoy food for hours. You all finally leave the others going back to the Tower and Tony driving you back to house.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+TONY’S P.O.V~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
I walked into the main room of the tower after dropping Y/N off to see everyone waiting for me.  
“What did you guys think of Y/N” I ask  
“She’s a great gall Tony” Steve says  
“She definitely loves you a lot” Sam says  
“She is a remarkable lady” Thor says  
“She’s wonderful Tony truly” Vision says  
“She’s awesome I have someone I can talk to in Romanian now” Nat says  
“She’s very intelligent” Bruce says  
“She has a vast knowledge of literature” Loki says  
“I love the fact that she knows how to use a bow” Clint says  
“She’s got a lot of sass it’s awesome” Bucky says  
“She seems to make you very happy” Wanda says  
“We approve” Nat says everyone nodding their heads in agreement  
“Thanks guys it means a lot that you like her. And yeah Wanda she does make me happy really happy. I haven’t felt this happy in years” I say. I send Y/N a quick text to let her know that they approve. Then head to bed.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+YOUR P.O.V~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
You’re about to go to sleep when your phone dings signalling a text message. You check your phone and see a message from Tony.  
“They approve! Goodnight il mio amore” It says you send him a response then go to bed.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
майка баща- Mother Father  
моята дъщеря- my daughter  
моето бебе- my baby  
Te iubesc Tony?- Do you love Tony?  
Cu toată inima mea.El ma face foarte fericit-With all my heart. He makes me very happy  
Ti amo anch'io. Con tutto il mio cuore-I love you too. With all my heart  
il mio amore- my love


End file.
